Date Night
by Oraminator231
Summary: Just a quick little thing I wrote, nothing professional but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will : a few different pairings, maybe some smut if I feel like it... thats really it, intended fluffiness


**AN: This is still currently a work in progress, and just testing my feet in the waters of writing, let me know ;)**

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and believe it or not, your still asleep! you slowly pull yourself out of bed, groaning as you do so and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

As you trudge over to your pile of clean clothes, or is it your dirty clothes? you cant quite remember, but you trip and fall over a pile of empty faygo bottles, crashing into the floor loudly.  
"ouch, that mothurfucking hurt" you mumble to yourself, pushing yourself back up to a standing position, reaching nearly seven feet high as you stretch out your back, but then fall back into your usual slump, making you no taller than six and a half.  
you walk yourself over to your pile of clothing, and grab a shirt and your usual pyjama-esque jeans, feeling a slight chill in the air you decide to grab a hoodie as well.  
You hear a slight ping coming from your husktop, "its probably tavbro" you say to yourself, as you slowly turn around, taking in all the wonderful miracles your room has to give you.  
All the clown posters hanging from the walls, your faygo scattered everywhere, almost always accompanied by a horn, and the brightly coloured assortment of clubs lying around.  
You finally reach your husktop, sitting on your desk, you squint your eyes at the screen, trying to read through the bright light is hard due to the dark and murky aura of your room, so you decide to turn down the screen's brightness for the time being.

adiosToreador Began trolling terminallyCapricious [just now]

aT:hEY,,, uHH GAMZEE, yOU THERE?  
tC: YeAh BrO, WhAt MoThErFuCkInG PeRfEcT TiMiNg YoU HaVe BrO, ItS lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE aT:oH, uHH,,, wELL THANKS?  
tC: No PrObLeM BrO, NoW WhAt ThE MoThErFuCk Is GoInG On?  
aT: oH,,, uHH NOTHING REALLY,,, i UHH WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT TODAY?  
tC: Oh SoRrY TaVbRo, BuT I aLrEaDy HaVe SoMe MoThErFuCkInG PlAnS FoR ToDaY.  
aT: oH,,, uHH OKAY THEN, i GUESS ILL JUST,,, gO DO MY OWN THINGS THEN,,,  
tC: SoRrY TaVbRo, I PrOmIsE We CaN ThRoW DoWn SoMe SiCk FiReS LaTeR!

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador [just now]

yeah, you couldn't believe it either. you, Gamzee Makara, had plans for a day.  
You stretch back from your husktop, reaching your arms high into the air, nearly touching the roof, and fall back down, with a sigh.  
You look up at your husktop's clock, and your eyes get slightly wider, you only have 5 motherfucking minutes to get the where you need to go!  
You slam through the door of your room, and fly down the stairs, quickly checking for goatdad but as usual, he isn t there, he s never there, so you run out of your hive and book it straight for your destination

== Be the plans for the day

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you re tired of waiting for that damned Capricorn. You figured he would be late, but not quite this late. You huff out a short sigh; you were actually looking forward to seeing him, not that you would ever let anyone know.  
You begin to tap your foot and play around with the dirt beneath your feet, the sun slowly starting to set, casting a slightly warm glow over the field you are in. You put a quizzical look on your face as you hear the sound of an out of breath troll still running towards you, and a slight smile slides its way onto your face.  
You begin to slowly walk towards the Capricorn as he slowly shuffles to a stop in front of you "I'm sorry I'm late motherfucker, it s a miracle your still here bro." Your smile quickly turns into a scowl "what have I told you! My name is VRISKA, not "bro" and not 'motherfucker'" "I'm sorry br- I mean, vriska" Your scowl melts off your face, only to be replaced by your smile once again. You could never stay mad at this clown; he s just way too cute. "well anyways, shall we?" you say, reaching your hand out to him, as he places his inside of it, you suddenly feel chills running up your spine, his hands are unbelievably smooth,  
his grip strong but gentle, his large hands encasing yours, making you feel protected, and in just that split second, he lets go again as he had pulled himself back up. "I guess we should motherfu- I mean, Vriska"

== Be Gamzee

You can t quite explain why, but you feel so flushed for her. The way she walks, the way she speaks, she is just absolutely motherfucking perfect. "So where are we going anyways vriska?" you ask, slightly curious, but more so to just hear the soft whispering growl of her voice. The voice that makes your heart nearly skip a beat.  
"You will find out soon enough Gamzee." She smiles back at you, just in that split second smile, your heart begins to pound even harder, her radiating beauty accentuated by her perfect teeth. You don t even reply you are too awestruck, content with just following slightly behind her.  
Watching her elegant stride, her hips swaying back and forth only ever so slightly, her hair bobbing up and down in a long silky black sheet. Her shoulders strong and proud, but still delicate and feminine.  
You and Vriska have been hanging out a lot lately, not that you mind, but you wish it could be a bit more red between you two, mostly you just sit around, sometimes share a pie or two, but that s about it. Although normally you know what you two are going to do together, it seems Vriska has something special planned for this evening.  
Eventually vriska stops, and you, still entranced by her movements, stop behind her. It takes you a few moments to realize, but when you look up, you re at Vriska's hive, an, until now, seemingly treacherous place. "Well are you going to keep staring at my ass like an idiot or are you going to come in?" she says, in a seemingly angry, but playful tone.  
"well, uh yeah I guess" you stutter out, reminding yourself of Tavbro, man you hope he isn t upset with you for not being able to hang out.

== Be Tavbro

Uhh, you mean tavros right? well anyways okay you are him. You sit in your wheelchair in your room, staring at your husktop longingly, waiting for someone to talk to you. Ever since Gamzee started hanging out with Vriska all the time you barely ever see your moirail, maybe getting a few snippets of conversation with him between when he wakes up and leaves for vriska You close your eyes and slam your head against your desk. You feel absolutely useless, nobody wants to hang out with a cripple. if only you could have the robot legs again, at least then you could go out and find some new friends, maybe. For now, however, you are stuck in your hive, the only company you have is tinkerbull.  
A streak of brown slowly rolls itself down your face, sitting up you wipe away your tear, there s no point in being sad about this. Well okay there is a point, but not a good enough one to be crying about it. You decide to troll some of your other "friends" hopefully to pass the time.  
You lift your head up to your husktop to see who is online, and message the first troll you see

adiosToreador Began trolling gallowsCalibrator [just now]

aT: uHH, hEY TEREZI.  
gC: H3LLO TH3R3 CHOCOL4T3 BOY H33 H33 aT: yEAH, uHH, hOWS IT GOING?  
gC: OH WHY WOULDNT YOU L1K3 TO KNOW!  
aT: wELL, uHH YEAH THATS WHY IM TALKING TO YOU gC: W3LL WHY DONT YOU COM3 H3R3 4ND S33 FOR YOURS3LF WH4T 1M R34LLY UP TO!  
gC: W3 COULD H4V3 4 LOT OF FUN COULDNT W3? H33H33H33 aT: wELL, uHH, yEAH I GUESS SO.  
gC: GR34T! 1 W1LL S33 YOU SOON TH3N SH4LL 1?  
aT: uHH, sURE I GUESS.  
gC: GOOD! H33 H33 H33

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling adiosToreador [just now]

You don t quite know what just happened, but apparently you are going to Terezi's hive. For what purpose is still yet to be known, but you figure you will find out soon enough.  
Although it is a long trek to Terezi's hive, so you grab your strife, load up your trusty spear kind, and head off

== see what gamzee and vriska are up to

no, I dont think we should do that just yet, you try to be gamzee or vriska, but you get shot away and end up becoming terezi instead.

You lick up from your computer, sniffing outside, "ahh what a beautiful day" you say, putting a wicked smile on your face.  
You wander to the middle of your room, and sit down with your bucket of chalk. Pulling out the red one and taking a large bite out of it you sit there and smile to yourself.  
"I hope Tavros doesn t take too long" you think to yourself, almost embarrassed for having such flushed feelings for a cripple, but it does make sense, considering both of you are crippled in your own way.  
Suddenly you stop, and take in a long sweet breath of chocolate, smiling to yourself you rush down the stairs to greet Tavros as he is about to knock on your door. "Well hello little chocolate boy" you cackle out as you take in the awestruck look on his face.  
Yeah, you know, YOUR FUCKING GORGEOUS, not only are you absolutely drop dead beautiful normally, but today you went the whole nine yards.  
"Well are you going to come in?" you cackle again, "I uhh, yeah, uhh sure thanks." Oh he is so cute when he stutters and mumbles like that.  
You reach out a hand and pull tavros quickly inside your house, slamming the door shut behind you, when suddenly, you aren t you anymore

== Well then who the hell am I?

You are gamzee again! whoopee! You are in Vriska's room, in her house, alone together. Your cheeks are nearly flushed to a pure indigo as you wait for her to return.  
You stand up and brush off your pants, you feel incredibly nervous. your hands would be shaking if you weren t THE gamzee makara, always chill bro.  
Suddenly your ears perk up, and you hear footsteps scuffling towards the door. You look up and see the shadow of feet under the doorway. The doorknob begins to turn and you can feel your hands begin to sweat, you know how is behind that door, and you know what they want to do.  
Suddenly the door slams open, and Vriska is standing there, with a slight smirk on her face, your eyes slowly trail down the side of her neck, over her collarbone, down her chest.  
you absent mindedly lick your lips, as your eyes take in the sight of her body, the strong but delicate curves, her soft gray skin. You slowly draw your eyes back up to her face, the smirk on her face slightly wider. "Do you like what you see Mr. Makara?" And by Gog you do, she looks absolutely astounding, perfect in every way.

"Honk!" you gasp... kind of. Her long white dress, emblazoned with the bright blue Scorpio symbol on her chest, the dress fitting tightly to her curves, "You look, motherfucking wonderful" you say, slowly rising "Looks like you've been getting some motherfucking fashion tips eh? you smirk at her, slowly running your tongue over your teeth.  
Yeah I have actually, She explains, smiling at you as she watches you longingly Kanaya taught me a few things here and there And those few things made a whole lot of a difference in your eyes. You look motherfucking beautiful You say, still awestruck by her beauty. I know. She replies, almost non-chalant, I m fucking sexy aren t I? It takes you a few moments before you can look her in the eye again, you seriously can t believe how good she looks.


End file.
